Once Upon A Love Story
by belkisaris
Summary: Nichole is the most beautiful girl at school, she has a boyfriend that would go to the moon and back for her, she had money and two parents that spoil her every wimp she wants. There's only two things that money wont get her. One is that no matter how rich, beautiful, and powerful she is. She cant get rid of the monsters that go lurking in the night or at her college...
1. Preface

Suddenly every one in the room dissapeared... It was just me and him... "Is it true?" "Nichole..." He said voiced hoarse. "Is it!" "Yes." I felt on my knees as my feet failed me. "Why?" i whispered. "Because we were tired of the way you were treating me. Now-" He pointed towards someone. When i looked i was reminded that we weren't the only one's in the room. And no only me and Nathan were in the room and his brothers, but they were filming it... "Now what?" I tried to make it sound angry and fierce, but it came out weak and scared. "Now everyone will see you on your knees and begging for the love of a leech, like you called us so so many times." A tear felt down my cheek as they started walking out. Then the tears came faster, when suddenly i felt something pocking me. i wince taking it out of my pocket. I stared at it like it was speaking to me... They were recording the whole thing.. probably put it on you tube... i open the knife and proceeded to kill my self. Their victory, will end with my death. 


	2. The meeting

I woke up to the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry. I yawn smiling and sat on my bed. No matter how many times I woke up to that song I smiled.

"I knew you were, You were gonna come to me… And here you are… But you better choose carefully. Cause I, I'm capable of anything of anything. And everything.

Make me your Aphrodite make me your one and only-" I hit the alarm and went to take a long hot shower. Then blew dried my hair, then put on makeup. I walked to my closet with the towel wrapped around my body and stared at my endless pile of clothes… I picked a new one. A black small black Versace dressed, with boots of the same brand. Once I was comfortable of how I looked I walked down and sat at the dinning table. Mercedes put a bowl of….

I picked up the nasty stuff and threw it across the room annoyed. "Nichole Parker!" I stood up and walked towards my mother.

"I need money for breakfast since Mercedes ruined mine!" She glared my way.

"I told her to make something good and healthy."

"Do I look like I need to eat healthy? Just give me the money. Or you prefer that I'll go to school late again?"

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to Miss Shirley's Café." My mom rolled her eyes at me and open her wallet giving me 200$ I took it, grabbed my books and walked out. I spend 100$ Plus 20 dollars tip at the place. Food here was that expensive. I went to my car and drove to school. I parked behind a car that was parked on my parking lot. I got out of the car grabbing my back pack slamming the door of the car and walked to the car. It was a sporty black convertible. I kick on the tired angrily. This must be the car of a new kid, because every one knew by now. Not to park here. I took my cellphone out and call my favorite tow truck company.

"Good Morning Miss Parker." He chuckle. "It's been a long time, since we receive a call from you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well yes, apparently there's a new student in school." He chuckle again. "We'll be there in 30 minutes."

"My Car is behind's the Asshole. Park it for me. Get the fee out of my credit card, and put a 100$ tip for you there."

"Thank You Miss Parker. Always a pleasure." I hung up and went to meet my boyfriend where I always saw him. He ran towards me, pick me up, and kiss me. I kiss him back less passionately.

"I missed you." I rolled my eyes a little annoyed.

"We saw each other last night. Stop exaggerating."

"I would of love breakfast with you." I started walking towards our first class.

"I need my space too."

"Your right." We walked to our first class together and suddenly I was glad I had the last class for my self…. The day went by fairly fast, I send Andrew to buy my lunch while I went to the library to get my homework.

"Hey Nichole!" He handed me a notebook. I took it giving him 100$ bill.

"With this I will get an A right?" "Of course." I nodded and started walking out when I bumped with someone.

"Could you look where you walk!?" I glared at the stranger, he smiled politely towards me, but I kept the glare.

"I'm so sorry Miss." My glared faded a little bit, as green emerald eyes stared back at me. He had medium long hair, that was nicely stylish. He was also wearing expensive clothes. If I stared long enough I would know the designer. I clear my throat and notice him looking at me as if he was studying me.

"Don't do it again." I turned on my heal and walked to were Andrew was waiting for me with our food.

"Got your homework I see." I rolled my eyes, and started eating my steak.

"Someone anger you?"

"Yes… but I don't want to talk about him."

"What are you going to do after lunch?"

"I'm going home to take a shower and change clothes, then I'll see you at your house for dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Unless you want me to wait for you here. I could have my sister take my car and we can drive together."

"What did I say about being needy?"

"Sorry." He mumble. Lunch couldn't end soon enough, but finally he left and I went to my last class. Art. I loved art, is were I could express myself. I made Andrew and my family believe they made me take the class… but the truth was… I love to draw. I felt free…. I felt real… But no one will ever know that side. They will only know the bitch…

I walked to my class a little late to find someone sitting on the chair that was next to me.

"Who the hell are you!" He turned slowly, and green eyes stared back at me. I hid my surprise.

"The teacher said no one was sitting on this chair."

"No one is! Get out!" He chuckle, and stare at me as if he was fascinated. I glared enraged.

"Miss Parker. Sit down."

"Make this asshole move."

"That's the only chair available, were do you suggest he move. The class is full. I though you didn't take student with a full class."

"It is full now miss Parker." He said tire. "Now do sit down."

"NO! Make him move."

"You are a spoil brat are you." I glared towards the asshole and sat down fuming. This will not end like this… class continued but I couldn't draw today I was too mad. So I just sat there pouting like an immature child. I notice him looking my way from time to time then smiled. Finally class was over, I picked my books and started to walk out. When I bumped with some, enraged and pushed the guy. He stopped my hand and pulled me close to him. "You got trouble with your temper, don't you?" I glared.

"Is the second time that I bump into you!"

"I would call it fate." He gave me a small smiled, and kept a whole of my arm.

"I doubt it, because I control my own fate, and your not on it." I studied him closely, and suddenly knew why I couldn't stand him. "You're a leech." He winced, but kept the smile.

"If you mean a vampire, then your correct my dear." He pulled me closer to him, putting on a secretive face. "Don't tell anyone though… I don't want to burn at the stake."

"I wish." He let go of me as if I electrocuted him.

"Did my race hurt you? Have you been rape? Kidnapped? Have they killed your parents? Family member?"

"Stop it, is none of that. I just don't like dead corpses. You're the same as zombies."

"Only better looking."

"I prefer the zombies." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"You must be the only one human being that don't like vampires."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one." He was about to say something, when someone yelled a name. He looked towards the voice.

"Our car has been towed." I smirk watching them. He gave a short nod. And they started leaving towards the woods. Which I found weird, but got on my car and drove again. I got home and Andrew was at the house already. I went straight to my room, took a shower, and put on a short and a tank top. Put my hair on a pony tail, and walked to the dinning room. Dinner was boring. I found myself drifting towards the vampire, and his words. About us being fated to be together…. There's no way in hell I would ever end up with a leech…

"Nichole!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you with us? Andrew just had a great idea about prom." I rolled my eyes as I stood up. Walking to my room.

"He can tell me tomorrow." Andrew only though about the stupid prom. When we started dating I told him, I would give him my virginity… but to be honest… when we started dating I found him attractive… He still was, but I found him annoying, and to be honest I wasn't looking forward at having sex with him…

There might be some change of plans soon, and Andrew and my parents would not like it.


	3. Author's Note

I been thinking about Once Upon a love story for a while now... so i been writing it on the page which makes my mind flow, but it's been giving me trouble lol. I deleted the first chapter, because it uploaded wrong, but i ended deleting the preface instead... and since i didnt have it save i had to re post it. but it wont be the original. i dont remember word by word O.O same with chapter one, but the good thing about chapter one is that is longer :) hopefully chapter two wont give me much trouble. Thanks Jess for your comments they motivate me to post faster


	4. Car Accident

I woke up today smiling as a new song woke me up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom, took a long hot shower. After the shower dried my hair with the towel then wrapped it around my body. I went to the closet and stared at my clothes. For some reason I wanted to outdo what I wore yesterday. I curled my hair, then put hair spray to make it stay, then spend an hour on makeup. Then went back to the closet and settled for low rise designer jeans, with a white shirt and black boots. I smiled at my reflection then headed for the kitchen. I sat on my table and absentminded ate the food. After I was done I notice my mom staring at me with an approved smiled. Which I didn't get that often.

"What?" I said with a mouth full of food. She giggle shaking her head.

"Your eating what you rejected yesterday." I looked down at my plate, but it was empty.

"Got a lot on my mind… I guess."

"About prom." She sang song. I glared at her standing up.

"MOM. MY prom is in two years."

"Andrew said you'll agree to go to this one, then go to a cruise for yours."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Your in love…"

"NO. He's in love with me." I smirk. My old self coming back. "I would never fall for a guy. Love is stupid." I sigh walking out. My mom wasn't a normal one, she should have been overprotecting me… Yes I was a spoil brat, but I didn't have the love of my parents. I stop by the door and turned back to her and extended my hands. "I don't feel like going to the school in a bus. I want to drive the Mercedes."

"What?" She gasp. "You hear me. Hand the keys." Dad yawn standing up, grabbing his keys and walking out.

"I'll be late tonight, honey." He gave me a look. "Give Nichole the keys." He said bored. "I'll buy her one car soon." "

You better." He walk out without another word or a kiss. It hurt, but like always I hid my pain. My moms gave me her keys and turned back to the news paper. I stormed out angrily. I wish they were different towards me. Instead of giving me everything. I wish they would spoil me with love. My mom love. I got in the car and drove and started thinking about their indifference. I started accelerating as tears started falling down my cheek… I grasp the steering wheel and keep going faster. Then I gasp. I was so into my world of fury and self pity that I didn't saw the light until I cross it…. Everything slowed down. I turned to my right scare to notice a really big truck coming towards me, and another one behind me. They would take my body out of this car in pieces. But At least my moms precious car would be destroy. I closed my eyes terrified and waited for death.

"Hump." I open my eyes slowly to find…. _What the hell is his Name! _

"Are you ok?" He said with concern in his eyes.

"What's your name." I said annoyed, that I kept calling him the vampire.

"You must have a concoction." He said warily towards himself.

"No." I said thru gritted teeth. "What's your name?"

"Nathan. Now answer my question. Are you hurt?" I blink and stared at him as he was still on top of me. Then tried to remember why was he on top of me…

"Were you following me?" I started getting angry. "Wait. Are you stalking me, like the fucking vampire that you are." He started getting angry.

"Are you serious?" I glared. He started getting off, as I heard footsteps towards us. I sat down and winced.

"Ouch!" I put the hands at my sides. They started to hurt. "Where the hell is…" I gasp. When I found it. The car was crushed between the truck on the side, the one on the back, and a small car on the side. The passenger's on the small car looked dead. Tears started coming out of my eyes. "I kill them."

"Nichole." Nathan said between his teeth. "You got hit from behind, that's-"

"NO, that's not what happened." The police started getting closer.

"They are dead already. It was an accident." I started at the car without being able to look away.

"I did that…" I whispered as the police reach us.

"Ma'am. Are you ok?" I shook my head. "I got the stamens, you and the gentleman are going to the hospital, your insurance has been called."

"What? But." Nathan was at my side fast, and started pulling me with him.

"Shut up." He got me in his car and drove.

"How am I?" I closed my eyes and tried to remember but I saw the same scene… "You save me?" He nodded solemnly, he seem proud as well. "Who the hell gave you the right?"

"You seem pretty scare, and wanting to live?"

"I could of save myself, if not I was destine to die."

"You truly believe that?" He said gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Yes." I said angrily. "This is why I hate your kind, you always think you have the right to intervene. You think your god."

"Your welcome." He said punching the car.

"I didn't ask you to SAVE ME." I said standing up ignoring the pain and getting on his face. He growled parking the car in a second and getting on top of me, pinning me against the car seat and his body.

"You annoying immature human! I just saved your life."

"I didn't asked you too… Why were you following me on the first place."

"I wasn't." He growled again. "We lived on the same neighborhood. You just never notice me when we moved." I glared at him. He glared back at me.

"Fine, you saw the accident though I was a damsel in distress, though in that fast mind of your's I'll save the human, she'll fall in love with me." He punch the seat next to my face making me flinch. "No, I saw you in danger and didn't think."

"Right. Well." I don't know why, but I suddenly looked down. And notice my shirt, making me yell. He got off me, and stared at me nervously. "Did I scare you."

"Right." I pulled on the shirt for better view. And stared at the stain. "Fuck, I'll never get this stain out." He stared at me in disbelieve. Got on the car annoyed and drove off.

"Your unbelievable."

"Stop the car."

"I'm driving you to the hospital, your hurt."

"Stop the car!" I yelled. He stop suddenly making my head hit the dashboard. I grunted, open the door and started to walked out. I winced and held on my side… I wasn't going to make it to the hospital. I was too hurt. When suddenly I looked up and there was Nathan. "Leave me-" He punched me on the face making me pass out….


	5. The Cave

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I groaned angrily.

"Mom, I told you never to mess with my alarm clock." I sat up trying to shut if off when something stop my hand hurting me. I winced opening my eyes to find my mom and a young guy watching me with concerned.

"Honey… You had a car accident… Well twice, and the second one got you a concussion." I frowned trying to remember.

"This young man saved your life twice." I suddenly felt thankful to him, to be alive.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded really surprise. I frowned. Did I say thank you already?

"Enjoy it while it last." My mom whispered to him, and for some reason that annoyed me.

"If i'm such a fucking pain in the ass, why don't you get the fuck out." She giggle winking at the guy. "She's back." I groaned putting the sheet over my head and covering. The doctor released me the next day, my head still felt woozy. I went to classes like a zombie, and my annoying boyfriend getting on my nerves. When lunch arrived I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know I was just in a fucking car accident and survived! Why don't you act like a fucking normal teenager for god sakes." I stood up angrily and grabbed my books. He stood up in front of me angrily.

"You know you can be a bitch most of the time!" He pushed me hard making me to fall back. I stormed into my last class ignoring it completely. But for some reason seeing my savior sitting next to me, annoying me. Making me remember. I glared at him then once class was over, I stormed out as I stumble into something hard.

"I see you got your memory back."

"Go to hell! You punched me because I wanted you to leave me alone, and gave me a concussion."

"You shouldn't be a bitch all the time. Some times it helps to be nicer." He glared storming out. I groaned piss off and stormed out towards my car. For some annoying reason, this guy could get me really mad, everyone else saw the bitch that I wanted them to see, but Nathan got the real feelings… I couldn't arrive home like this. I needed to cool down. So I went to my secret beach. Parked, then walked, walked, walked, walked, until I found my cave, then getting naked. I took off my clothes, and got in the cave water. The water calming my anger instantly. I smiled closing my eyes, when suddenly I felt a shadow standing in front of me. I gasp opening my eyes. Making my fears real, there was a tall figure watching me.

"Please don't hurt me." I said terrified. Within seconds he was in front of me, making my fears disappeared. We stared into each other's eyes.

"God." He whispered as he stared at me, then continue talking. "What is your substance, whereof are you made, That millions of strange shadows on you tend? Since everyone hath every one, one shade, And you, but one, can every shadow lend. Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit Is poorly imitated after you. On Helen's cheek all art of beauty set, and you in Grecian tires are painted new. Speak of the spring and foison of the year; The one doth shadow of your beauty show, the other as your bounty doth appear, And you in every blessed shape we know. In all external grace you have some part, But you like none, none you, for constant heart." I blushed smiling sweetly.

"Shakespeare?" He stared at me in disbelieve.

"You know this sonnet?"

"Just because I act dumb and mean, doesn't mean I don't read." He smiled getting closer to me. "So, did I inspire you to quote Shakespeare about my beauty or do you want sex?" He chuckle getting off of me and letting me watch his naked body for a couple of seconds then dressing up.

"I wouldn't have sex with you, and even if I did you the favor… I don't have sex twice." I glared feeling humiliated. "I tried to get cleaned when you interrupted me."

"Yeah, whatever." I stood up disgusted and got dressed, and started to walk out. "Yet you quote a sonnet about beauty, and not about how I interrupted your privet time. I left him without letting him talk.


	6. New Purpose

"What is your substance, whereof are you made, That millions of strange shadows on you tend? Since Everyone hath every one, one shade, And you, But one, can every shadow lend. Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit is poorly imitated after you. On Helen's cheek all art of beauty set, and you in Grecian tires are painted new. Speak of the spring and foison of the year; The one doth shadow of your beauty show, the other as you bounty doth appear, And you in every blessed shape we know. In all external grace you have some part, But you like none, none you, for constant heart." Just then my alarm went off. I shot it of and closed the laptop. Why did he recited that poem to me, if he hate's me. I had to admit, he got to me. I dreamt about that that night at the caves… I shook off the memory, and took a long shower, the curled my hair and put on an outfit my mother never approved. She said something as I sat on the table to eat.

"Oh I didn't know it was dressed as a prostituted day." I rolled my eyes at her and got a piece of bread. Took a bite, and smirk at her.

"I prefer to dress like a prostituted than dress like a nun and still be treated like a prostitute." My father put the news paper down and stared at me annoyed.

"I cant wait till your officially out of our life." That hurt, but I pretended it didn't.

"Why daddy, so you can bring your other whore's to my room."

"Nichole!"

"Enough with you two." I stood up grabbed my mother's wallet and walked out. I threw it on the back sit and droved to school. Andrew wasn't waiting for me… After our small fight he was literally acting like a teenager… I felt a little guilty but I didn't miss him at all. I felt relieve. At lunch I went to the library to get some more Shakespeare books. For some reason Cesar caught my attention. I took it and check it out then went to my beach, but didn't walk to the cave I figured it wasn't mine anymore. I got lost in the story when someone clear his throat. I look up then jumped scared away from him. He smirk amused.

"Scare little girl?" i kind of recognized the vampire as one of Nathan's friend.

"What the hell do you want?" He stared at me an I could see passion in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I got distracted." "Talk, then go." He smirk. "Why do you human girls dress like that? If you want to have sex all you have to do is ask."

"I don't dress like this, so you can rape me." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, no?" He asked in disbelieve. He took a step towards me, making me take one back.

"NO. What the hell do you want?" He purr appearing in front of me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him, making me drop the book.

"I wanted to ask you, to leave us alone."

"I haven't done anything to your kind."

"Your popular in the college, before you got there. We had influence-"

"You mean, you had girls brain washed. Let go of me." He looked pissed.

"Look little girl." He said pulling me even closer and hurting me. "We can do this the hard way or the easier way."

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"No. there's worse faith than death…" I gulp, but I wasn't going to let him go to me.

"Let me go." He glared at me one more time, but let go of me. I watched him walked away, then sat on the sand. Shaking. But He made me realized something… They saw me as a threat… I smiled standing up, grabbing the book. Then got my cellphone and called Andrew.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get the vampire's out of MY school and I want your help with it."


	7. Warnings

"Andrew!" I hissed under my breath. "Concentrate."

"I am." He said in what he though it was a sexy voice as he kissed the back of my neck. I turned around and slapped him softly.

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, get the blood sucker outside… make sure he walks to you-"

"OK go, I'll get into position." He left and I went outside of school into the wooden area, but I could still see the school. I was wearing a short skirt, with tank tops and hills… I looked down at my clothes longingly. I would miss them, but I could always buy more… Suddenly he came out looking around with a wary face. I frowned almost forgetting my part. Then our eyes met and I almost felt guilty, and decided not to go thru it. I cursed my self for being so weak, then I started crying throwing my self to the floor making sure dirt got on my skirt. He was at my side by an instant and sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" I frowned… Why is he acting kind.

"What did Andrew tell you?" I said between fake's sobs.

"You two had a fight… it got kind of violent… You threatened to kill your self and he still walked out…" I looked up staring in his eyes surprised.

"And you came?"

"We are not all the monster's you paint us to be Nichole… We just want to be treated human."

"Your not…" I said in a whisper. His face harden.

"You know even humans have been know to be monsters." I glared.

"Yeah, but they can be put down easily." He went to stand up angrily, and I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me as I threw my self back hard. He got so nervous that he grabbed my shirt. I pushed my self back knowing he was too strong and would end up breaking my shirt. If I yell let me go, he would I was starting to think that Nathan was a gentleman… And those were dangerous path. I grabbed his hand passionately and put it on my skirt. And make him ripped it, just then a bunch of student came out the school with some teachers. "Please stop it, your hurting me." He gave me such a look…. If he would of look at me with hate, I would feel good, but it was like he couldn't believe what I was doing… That I was the monster. In an instant he was grabbed by teachers and student and was being pulled back. He could take them, but he just stared at me with indignation as they pulled him away. I looked down ashamed and said the words I was suppose to, the ones I kept insisting the school needed to hear, the one that would get them out of MY…. School.

"They shouldn't never been aloud with humans… they will always take advantage." I felt to the floor… Why am I sad.. I know I should be acting it, but… Andrew pick me up and took me to the car.

"WE did it! Honey." I smiled, but my heart wasn't on it…

"You think they'll be thrown out?"

"No, honey." Relieve came over me like a splash of water. "But we'll be definitely be separated. They wont even be aloud as to look at us." He lowered me on the car and started kissing me.

"Andrew stop it. You'll have me in a couple of month." He chuckle. Letting go of me….

The next day I just put on sweat pants and a long shirt, my hair was in pony tail and I ignore the make up. I felt like the monster I accused the vampires to be… They never bother me, they kept to themselves and I hated them… I never understood my hate towards them… Andrew pick me up and stared at me looking at me disgusted.

"Committing to this rape thing huh." I glared at him annoyed.

"What don't find me sexy anymore?"

"Not really, but beneath all that ugly I know there's the Nichole I know and love." I grunt irritated and don't speak to him the rest of the way. Once we arrive at the school I open the door, get out and slammed the door hard. "Baby." "Go to hell!" I walked faster slamming into Nathan.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. Human." I wince at his coldness as he keep walking out. I keep walking to class, some students looked at me like a hero, other's with hate. Vampires lover. At the end of the class I had to walk home because of my anger with Andrew. I was looking down without noticing where I was going when suddenly I was taken and who ever got me was running so fast that all I saw was blur. I scream scare. Then I was dropped on the floor abruptly. I grunt and look up at my attacker which was a vampire, then gasp.

"So, your going to kill me quietly." He glared at me, then got closer getting on eye level.

"The day I kill you. I'll do it publicly."

"What-"

"I'm going to give you one chance to explain why do you hate us so much."

"I just hate you."

"Your hate comes from something. What is it?"

"Maybe it is. I don't have to tell you either kill me, or I'm leaving." He smirk, picking me up by the waist and pulling me up. The smirk was still in place, but there was pain hidden there too. "Don't say I didn't warn you." My heart raced and I was sure I was going to die a virgin. When suddenly he kissed me. I tried pushing him back, but he just held me, until my lips parted and made way for him….


	8. The Past

After a couple of seconds of fighting him, I gave in, but it didn't lasted much, he pulled back with a smirk… Making me realized, he had me where he wanted me. I glared at him and slapped him. He let me.

"I hate you." I said spitting the words, like they were venom.

"There's only one step between love and hate." He said smirking.

"I though you never had sex with humans."

"I never said that. I said I wouldn't have sex with you." That hurt, but I keep it hidden.

"You think I will fall for you, as you treat me bad?"

"Am I treating you bad."

"Fuck You!" I turned on my heels and walked out.

I arrive home, go straight to my room, take off my clothes and throw them into the trash. I stare at the trash can for a moment then go to the bathroom and take a long cold shower… but it's not used. I lay my head back at the wall and closed my eyes…

Suddenly I'm not alone, I smiled as I see him in front of me wet from the water.

"You look good naked." He smiled sweetly and looked from my toes to my eyes slowly.

"So do you baby girl." I smiled blushing. "Your so beautiful, you don't need makeup. You don't belong in that dreadful school, you belong with us." I smiled as he seductively walks towards me.

"Do I now."

"Yes." He said in a small sexy voice.

"Prove it." I said raising an eyebrow. He gives me a crooked smile, and put his hands around my hips pulling me to him.

"I'll give you what you want." My heart races as he kiss my neck, and goes down setting me on fire….

I smiled falling to the floor as the water hits my body. I wait until the pleasure, then I open my eyes and his gone… I feel guilty, I just masturbated thinking of him… But tomorrow. I will the cold bitch again. I don't need him messing up on my head.

The next day I bump into him as if he was looking for me…

"How are you today?"

"I believe, your not suppose to talk to us." I get closer to him and look at him with pure hate. "I believe the separated you from us. If you as so much look at me again, I'm going to report you." I smirk, then keep walking away. I feel good like I got the old self me back, he wont control me. He wont get into my heart. History class gets on my nerves and I speak up.

"The Jews were just a bunch of people that believe in a God that watched as they suffered on the hands of Hitler and did nothing." The teacher walked towards me with a glare.

"Is that so miss Nichole?" I shrugged bore.

"They were more, and they had the power to fight back, instead they just sat down and took it."

"There's something that it isn't mention in the story."

"And what is that?"

"That Hitler and his people were vampires." I frown confuse by the info.

"Why would the vampires focused only on the Jews?" Because they knew, no one would care about their fates… A fear I never had before covers my whole body, like I knew deep down what the teacher was saying was true…

I walked the rest of the day like a zombie, sit on the living room and stared at nothing. The words of my teacher going over and over again.

_Because they knew no one would care about their fate…_

"Nichole are you alright?" I looked up and stared at my mother for the first time in a long time. She had long black hair, naturally curly, her eyes were beautiful big, and dark brown, she had a nice figured… My dad was all full American, which explains my blue eyes, but I inherit her dark hair, and beauty.

"School was talking about the Jews again." She tense up, and tried to hide it.

"School always talk about those poor people."

"I learned something new though."

"Yea?" She said nervously, turning to the kitchen suddenly needing something to do.

"The oppressors were vampires." Suddenly the glass cup she was watching falls to the floor and breaks. "Why do you care mom?" I turned her hard making her look at me. "More importantly." I get closer, closing my hand around her elbow. "Why do I care?"

She walked to the living room and sits down covering her face. "We are Jews…"

"You are, I'm not into that religion. Why do I care?"

"Just forget about it sweetheart." She kisses me on the forehead and walked away, and just like that. I want to know my past.


	9. The truth

I became a women on a mission. I stopped spending time on my self I just focused on studying the Jews story, I watched videos, read books Andrew was not happy with me, even my parents… preferred the bitch… I didn't care. I suddenly understood my hate towards the vampire… the cruelty they showed the Jews was horrible. At night I would go into the pc as I became a member of a page called axenstors. Com and found my great grand mother.

_Carolyn Berkson._

_They came into our house on a cold winter night, they didn't let us grabbed our jacket, which we knew why… We wouldn't survive much… Once in the window wired train my father gave me and my two oldest brother a sad look._

"_You three have to jump and run for it…"_

"_No." I said thru gritted teeth. "I'm staying with you."_

"_Don't argue with me," He snap. I looked down in respect._

"_I'm sorry daddy."_

_He looked at the guards who walked away then at the window. Since I knew He will say the words. I stood up and hugged my two younger sister and brother. They were One, and Two… I never understood why my parents kept reproducing in this times. Then He yelled._

"_GO!" We ran to the open window and jumped getting cut with the wired. Running away I happened to look back and saw my brother's getting killed. I gasp and kept running stumbling with…_

With who? I was about to keep reading but my mom yell.

"Go to sleep Nichole." I rolled my eyes and shut off the computer. I'll find more about it tomorrow.

The next day I took a quick shower, and put on one of my sweat suits. When Andrew saw me he sigh heavily and walked next to me angrily.

"You know you wont, they think you're a nerd now concecuense of the almost rape…"

"I know."

"Then why don't you come back to me baby?"

"I am. In two weeks it I'll be prom and you'll have me." I smiled seductively. He just stared at me in disgust irritating me.

"what? Do I really look disgusting?"

"No. You look normal."

"And?" I said getting angrier by the minute.

"Look at me. I'm a price. You should look my level." I stared at him.

"What are you getting at? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I'm going to take you to the fair tonight. I want my Nichole." I was about to send him to hell, then though about it better.

"Fine. Pick me up at eight."

I sat at the library feeling a little self conscious… I had to admit that Andrew made me feel ugly, I felt myself about to cry so I stood up and ran to a desolated park, sat down and cried… It was the first time in a long time since I cried…

"Feeling guilty about your lie?" I stiffened and looked up wiping my tears angrily.

"That's the last thing on my mind…" He smirk. " I been nothing but a bitch to you, why do you keep bothering me." He shrugged.

"Maybe I'm a masochist." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't make me make your life a living hell. God knows you deserve worse." I walked away.

I spend the next three hours with a bath, fixing my hair, makeup, then put on my most expensive and sexy white shorts, with black converse, and a black tank top that made my body look good. Once I was happy with how I looked I walked down to meet Andrew, he smiled approvingly.

"God I missed you." He gave me a kiss and I decided to become the girl he loved.

"Baby lipstick." He chuckle and took a step back.

"Don't worry mister and Missy's Berkson, I'll bring her back." They all started laughing as we started to walk away. "Maybe." He winked at my mom, and they all started laughing. I rolled my eyes.

At the fair Andrew turned into the perfect boyfriend. I even forgot my obsession with the Jews, I stop and stare at a lady. The letters above her read.

**Want to know your Past…**

I was about to pretend to keep walking uninterested when Andrews friend beckoned him. He gave them a wishful look then started to shake his head.

"Go ahead baby. I want to know what the witched says." I said in a making fun of her tone.. He smirk and ran to his friend side. I sigh and sat. The women stared at me with a smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I understand popularity baby girl." I looked down embarrassed. "So you want to know your past."

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"Girl ever since you were born, there has been a hate towards the creature of the night."

"Why?" It came out as a plea.

"You don't want to hate them?" She smiled.

"I used to." I admitted shamefully.

"Your falling for one."

"N-n-no." She raise an eyebrow. "No I'm not… I just started feeling guilty for the damage I caused when they been nice to me."

"He owes you more than you and him know…"

"What do you mean?"

"You were a sex slave on your past live, no matter how many times you came back to this world… you were always under them. More especially under HIM." I gulped.

"Him?"

"All in good time baby girl." She gave me a card that contained her name and addressed. Come back tomorrow to my house first thing morning. And you will learn your past. Destiny finally felt bad about your misfortune and decided to showered you with riches, popularity and even love."

"But I don't love Andrew…" She smiled.

"You would of met the right guy eventually."

"Met?"

"He came back to your life, and screw your destiny…"

"So Nathan wasn't my love?" She started laughing and shook her head no.

"Come tomorrow and you'll understand your past, and will understand why He just ruined a nice life once again…"

I walked away and stumble with Nathan. And stared a little nervous. As the witch words echo in my ear.

_He came back into your life and ruined Your destiny… Once again._

I glared at him with hate.

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"Why wont you leave me alone?"

"I don't know what your talking about…" And just like that he walked away. Tomorrow I will learn the truth.. And God may have mercy on them, if he's the one that's been coming over and over to ruin my life…


	10. Memories

I woke up at 4Am and couldn't go back to sleep I was to curious to finally understand my past. All those research even learning about my great grand mother… and finally I would understand it, thanks to a witch.. Since it was too early for me to meet the witch, she told me early but 4am was too early. I'll meet her at 7. So I took a long hot bath, by the time I got out it was 5 am. I took time in blow drying my hair then curling it. I didn't put makeup on. I was afraid of crying, and looking horrible. I texted Andrew last night and told him I was going to skip school to go dress shopping for prom. I already had that dress in my closet. When I was vain I had order it and had it made for me from France since school started. I just didn't wanted him to know… so around 6:30Am I got out of the house dress in casual tight jeans, a comfortable shirt, but that hung tight to my body. And my black converse. Then I drove to her house. Even though she lived in the same neighborhood. Turns out after I saw the address on the car she lived near by, but I couldn't leave my car park in the drive way. My mom would tell Andrew, then he would know I wasn't dress shopping. I went to know, but she open the door a cup of tea in her hands and a smiled.

"I was expecting you to come by around 8 or 9." I gave her a long look, then walked in.

"If that was true you look dress-"

"Just because I wasn't expecting you. It doesn't mean. I'm not an early riser."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No child. I'm ready to show you, your past life's… hopefully you'll learn from your past mistakes and move away."

"I'm 17." I said in disbelieve. She smirk.

"With a life time of experience."

"I'm not moving."

"We'll see."

She started walking and stopped at a close door. I stopped behind her. She turned with a smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? No.." She laughed.

"Let me rephrase my question."

"Do you trust I can show you. Who you really are?"

"Yes." If I didn't I wouldn't be here.

"Give me your hands." I hesitated for a second then gave it to her.. She took a needle with a clear liquid and injected me with it, before I could recover my hands.

"Is this the part were you take me into the close door and torture me to death." She laughed letting go of my arm and opening the door.

We both entered but she lingered in the room. "That liquid will go into your unconscious and let you experience your past life as if you were right there… This room is for your own safety. You'll be walking and living the life's you lived before. This way you wont run into objects." I looked around the empty room. I must admit it was big, but.

"I will still bump into the walls." She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but it wont wake you until your done… You'll feel the bumps once awake."

"Jeez thanks" I started to feel dizzy. I hung to the wall for support and the last thing I saw was her walking out of the door and the sound of a locked door, then everything went black.

_I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice._

"_Martha, hurry up you have to go get water to get dinner started."_

"_In a second mother." I hurried to the next room, grab water from the bucket and washed my face and teeth… Then put on my clothes and ran outside with an empty bucket. I should of hurried back home to help mother, but I just put my feet in the water and closed my eyes enjoying it._

"_Martha right." I spun around fast really afraid… I wasn't suppose to be alone and in the water like this._

"_H-how do your know my name?" He gave me such a seductive smiled then after that I knew I was in love…_

…_. We started secretly seeing each other for three month…._

_We were by our secret pond kissing when he got on top of me taking my clothes off._

"_What are you doing?" I said with a gasp._

_"__I want you." Is all it said… and the man I love, took my virginity by force, but wen I finally arrived home, he was waiting with guards… my parents __wouldn't__look at me. "That's the girl that seduce me…. It's my duty to report she __wasn't__a virgin, she's been secretly sleeping with other men's…" They took me hard and drag me to the plaza… I knew I was a dead women._

"_Nathan… Please." He just looked away… They put the rope on my neck then Nathan kick on the chair that was holding me to life…._

_I woke up screaming, then a slapped shut me up._

"_Shut up girl. This is one of your duties. I didn't bought you, just to cook and clean." I blink to find my master Nathan on top of me, I must of past out at the second hour and had a nightmare of him.. I have them nightly.. Finally he finished and stood up putting on his pants, he looked a me, with… I closed my eyes disgusted at him. _

"_I'm hungry." It's all he said. I went outside to the slaves bathroom and washed myself and put on my slave uniform. And started cooking with the others slave. Life was the same, once breakfast was done I started cleaning the house, the outside and the horse… then I went to the pond.. The only place I was aloud to bathe myself… I undressed and walked naked into the pond… after a while I heard someone coming. I spun around fast to see Nathan undressing himself. I started to get out fast… not wanting him to get started early._

"_Did I told you to get out."_

"_No sire… I just though."_

"_Get back." I did looking down. "Would you like to stop being a slave?"_

"_What do you mean sire?"_

"_I mean would you like to be my wife?"_

"_Are you proposing to me?" I said disgusted._

"_Yes."_

"_But I hate you."_

"_I know. I bought you and took you by force…" He took a deep breath. "But I'-"_

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?" He said getting mad._

"_No. I rather be dead." He picked me up by the neck. _

"_Guards…" They took me and dragged me to the back yard, put a rope on my neck…_

_I yelled sitting up. I looked around confused then threw myself back… those were nightmares… but I wasn't living in a dreamland… I looked around rubbing my head in my stupidity I forgot I slept on the floor. I looked around at my brothers, mother and my dad sleeping and shook my head. Even in hiding my parents found the time to keep procreating… then they came in out of nowhere… _

_Once in the train my father gave us a sad look._

"_You have to jump…"_

"_No.."_

… _Then he yelled. "Jump!" I jumped and ran looking back staring at my dead brothers. I cried and bumped into someone. I looked as green eyes stared back at me. He was dressed as one of the Nazi soldiers.. I whimper._

"_I'll help you." He extended his hands towards me. I don't know why but I took it. He ran with me to a cave. I sat down resting my head back on a rock._

"_What's your name?"_

"_For now all you need to know is Berkson." He smirk._

"_I'm Nathan." He extended his hands, I shook it. "Nice to meet you." I gave him a sharp nod, and started falling asleep. "Go ahead. I'll watch out for you." I didn't believe him, but I was too tired to cared._

… _I woke up on the floor with a lot more people who were crying…_

_Crap…_

"_Berkson." I look up with a glared._

"_What?"_

"_Aww don't look so mad… I wont hurt you." I looked around at the crying people._

"_You'll have food and a place to sleep here."_

"_So in the cave." He chuckle walking away… Just then I knew I was stupid…._

_Three months later._

"_Berkson." I grunted angrily and ignored him._

"_Why do you hate me?"_

"_You want to force love on me.. Maybe if you would of hidden me and waited…" He made a motion with his hands and they took me, dragging me to the gas chambers…_

I yelled moving my arms frantically as I felt the gas burning my skin… But I was back in the witches empty room. I felt on my knees crying… Nathan has been after me all this time_. _I looked up to find the witch nodding.

"You have to run away from this place, from him."

"But-"

"No but."

"This was suppose to be MY time. MY reward."

"But he found you." I started walking out the door.

"How much I owe you."

"Nothing…"

"I am not leaving… He is."

"He wont go.. Your stubbornness will make you stay and fall for him, this time he will have you by your own wish."

"No, he wont. This time I'll make him beg for my love, then I'll humiliate him in public and make him go. Now is his turn to be the slave."


	11. Hell Hath not fury like a women's scorn

The next day I woke up at 5. So I could spend two hours on makeup and my hair. By the time I was going down the stairs my mom smiled approvingly.

"Thank God your back. Nichole. Andrew hated the none care girl." I rolled my eyes and turned towards her glaring. She was doing the breakfast dishes.

"So the Jew prefers her daughter to be a big superficial bitch!" She dropped the dished hard, and dried her hands.

"A couple months ago, you though of them as stupid!"

"Well, I changed my mind. So stop trying to make me something I'm not…"

"Look Nichole. I know you weren't completely happy being a bitch.. But it kept you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"To open you heart to the vampires." I laughed at loud amused.

"Oh mother, that would never happened… Especially now." She stared at me for a second, then turned to do the dishes. I shook my head and grabbed my keys and went to my car. I would never be a house wife..

Once at the school I parked at my favorite parking spot and started to get out when Nathan step on my path.

"What?!" He frowned, then smirk annoyed.

"What did I do now?" He said sarcastically.

Should I start from when you first saw me? He stared.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious going to act dumb." He sigh.

"You mother told you, about your past?" I frowned.

"My mother?" He pursed his lips.

"Then who?"

"It does not matter. Why wont you leave me alone? You knew all the damage you did to me in the past. What you still want to rape me in this time?" I glared. "You wont get away as easily. Were-"

"I wanted to make it up to you… but your hate was… is too strong."

"Could you blame me?"

"No… Although I must admit.. I though I would have a clean break…"

"Well maybe my hate was a way of protecting myself against you."

"I understand." He said looking down.

"Nichole…" He took a step forwards towards me, I took a step back. "I been a vampire for as long I can remember… I lost my humanity.." I looked away… feeling bad for him, and started forgiving him.

"Nat-" He walked close making my heart beat hard against my chest. I looked back at him, and we were only an inch apart. I put my arms around him pulling him closer and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed me back putting his arms around me, the forced pushing me back on the car. I smiled and kissed until his hands started exploring my body. I took a step back and he let me… I smiled and was about to say something when a shadow caught my attention.

"Andrew…" I gasp. I pushed Nathan out of my way and ran after him. I grabbed his arm and turned him so he would look at me.

"I guess they got to you too…" He had teary eyes.

"No… I-"

"Oh save it. Go back to your vampire." I bit my lips guiltily…

"Your breaking up with me?"

"What? You want me to stay with you after I saw you swapping saliva with the blood sucker." I winced looking away. "Besides, baby girl.. I cheated first." I turned back to glared at him.

"What?" He sigh, rustling his hair.

"When I went back to the witch to get you, she said you already went home.. I was so annoyed that I stayed a little longer, but my boys went home already. Then I saw Samantha… and she told me this fantasy of doing it on one of the fairs ride…" I gagged disgusted.

"Get out of my face."

"Don't forget to tell your vampire boyfriend that a relationship with you is without sex."

"Maybe he wont believe that since he found out last night how flexible I was." He turned red and grabbed me by both arms pulling me to him.

"You didn't."I raised my eyebrow.

"Is none of your business." He started hurting me.

"Andrew your hurting me." I was going to push him, but he was pulled off me and thrown back, by some miracle, he wasn't hurt.

"Get lost." Nathan gave him such a look that Andrews face turned pale, he glared and grunted walking away. I turned back to look at Nathan but he turned so I wouldn't see my face… "I'm sorry… I didn't wanted you to see another part of the monster… but he hurt you."

"Is ok…" I grabbed his arms and turned him softly..

"Nichole… I never wanted to hurt you… I know you saw or heard about a monster, but I was just trying to woo you… I just didn't know how to… even now… I'm an animal." That made me smiled, I knew I should of glared of hit him or something but… I couldn't help my self I understood. I put a hand on his cheek and got closer to him… and kissed him, there's no need not to enjoy my plan of ruining Nathan's life.

_And So it begins… I will bring Nathan on his knee's begging me not to leave him. Then after I saw no, and laugh's at his words, I will find my Prince charming.._


End file.
